Time to put on a show
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: "yo if you ever need any more prompts for your slut!adrien series (jesus fuck) you could write about Nino watching Adrien "play with himself" for the first time"
" **yo if you ever need any more prompts for your slut!adrien series (jesus fuck) you could write about Nino watching Adrien "play with himself" for the first time"**

— **mmiraculous-sins**

* * *

Adrien would never admit it, but he'd been planning this for a long time. He'd made sure both his and Nino's schedules was free, made sure they wouldn't be interrupted, and made sure that nothing could or would go wrong. It had taken longer than he'd hoped for but, finally, here they were.

Nino was seated on the edge of Adrien's bed as Adrien stood in the bathroom trying to collect himself. He'd made it this far so he could make it the rest of way too. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and strutting to his bed.

Nino looked up from his phone and froze as he watched Adrien walk across his room, body on full display with not a single layer of clothing on him. Adrien paused for a moment to riffle through his nightstand before emerging with a half empty bottle of lube. He settled himself in the center of the bed, knees bending and legs spreading so Nino had a perfect view.

"Adrien." Nino rasped, mouth suddenly dry as he moved to crawl over to his boyfriend. He stopped when Adrien held up a hand.

"No," Adrien said, voice shaky and nervous. "I want you to stay there and watch. I…I want you to watch me." Nino nodded slowly as he sat down facing Adrien. His gaze jumped around, trying to figure out which part of Adrien he wanted to stare at. Adrien bit down on his smile as he leaned back.

Adrien started slow, breathing already quick and cock half-hard just from feeling Nino's heated gaze all over him. He trailed a hand over his chest, teasing at his nipples and letting out little happy noises. His hand moved to scratch lightly at the skin between his bellybutton and dick and his breathing hitched a little. Then his fingertips were slowly tracing at the base of his dick. Adrien couldn't help it when he let out a small whine, or when his hips bucked.

Adrien heard Nino curse quietly as he grasped himself but he didn't pay much mind to it. He made quick work of getting himself hard, rubbing careful circles into the head with thumb before squeezing gently. He stroked along the shaft quickly, twisting his wrist under the head and lightly dragging his blunt nails. The drag and burn of jerking himself off without lube was amazing and Adrien couldn't help the noises he kept making. He heard Nino moving closer as he got steadily louder.

Adrien's other hand moved from where it was fisting at the sheets to cup his balls, gently fondling them before dragging a finger along his perineum. He gasped and moaned and he slowly circled his entrance. He teased at it, applying slight pressure and pushing his fingertips in. Both his hands paused as he eventually scrambled for the lube.

Adrien threw his head back and moaned loudly as he pushed a finger into himself. He thrust it in and out for a few moments before adding another, whimpering as he was stretched wider. He heard rustling as his hips started rocking back onto his fingers. He looked up to see Nino stripping down to his underwear, eyes never leaving Adrien. Adrien groaned quietly and bit his lips when he saw Nino's straining erection. His head fell back onto the bed and he added another finger.

The moment Adrien found his prostate he knew it was all over. His back arched and his eyes snapped open, a loud cry tearing itself from his throat. He had time to start frantically rolling his hips down on that wonderful spot before he felt Nino hovering over him. He looked up and whimpered just from the look on his boyfriend's face.

Adrien wasn't fully prepared when Nino pushed one of his fingers in beside Adrien's. Nino fingers were larger and thicker and Adrien choked as his toes curled. His free hand came up to cling to Nino's forearm for dear life.

"Look at you." Nino whispered reverently, finger pressing down roughly on Adrien's prostate and trying to work another finger in. "You're so beautiful like this. Spread out and desperate to be fucked." Adrien whined and tried to remove his fingers but Nino tutted and quickly grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. "Don't do that. You wanted to put on a show for me and you look so good when you're stuffed full." Adrien cried out and Nino chuckled.

Six fingers—three of his and three of Nino's—were spreading him wide open and Adrien felt like he couldn't breathe. Nino didn't help as he bent down to pepper kisses all over Adrien's body, whispering awed praises into his skin. He started low, caressing Adrien's trembling thighs, sucking marks into his pelvis as he teasingly avoided Adrien's dick. Slowly making his way up as he took his time to worship every inch of his boyfriend. When he reached Adrien's neck, he slowly pulled his fingers out, taking Adrien's fingers with him.

Adrien let out sob as he bucked his hips, desperately pulling Nino closer. "Shh, shh Adrien." Nino murmured into his ear, one hand slowly petting Adrien's hair to try and calm him down. "I'm still right here, I'm just getting ready to fuck you, okay? You want that right?" Adrien nodded as he stared up into Nino's loving expression. "There we go. Give me a second." Nino placed a quick kiss to Adrien's lips before pulling back.

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. He didn't dare open his eyes to watch Nino spread lube over his erection. That would've been counterproductive and Adrien wasn't sure that he could stop himself from drooling. Then there was a hand trailing up his leg, pulling him close and spreading him just that much wider. He felt Nino laying against him, chest to chest and dick nudging at his hole. Adrien sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms and legs tight around Nino.

Nino pushed in steadily, pausing every now and then to slide back out before shallowly thrusting back in. It was something he'd done the first time they'd had sex to make sure Adrien got used to his size easier. The feeling and memory had tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Nino pressed kisses all over his face. When Nino bottomed out he paused, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of Adrien around him. He pressed a kiss to each of Adrien's eyelids before kissing his lips.

Nino's arms tightened around Adrien as he started to move, thrusting his hips and sliding sensually against his boyfriend's pliant body. Adrien broke the kiss as his head flew back, lids lowering over glazed, unfocused eyes. He choked on every noise bubbling up in his throat and he could barely register anything around him. He didn't even notice when his orgasm rocked through him, cum spilling between two bodies that refused to stop moving. All he was aware off was the pleasure rocking nonstop through his whole body and Nino's voice in his ear, whispering sweet worship.

" _So good. So tight." "Doing so well for me." "Beautiful." "Amazing." "I love you. I love you. I love you."_

When Adrien came back to his senses, the first thing he saw was Nino's worried expression hovering over him. His throat felt raw, there was cum cooling on his stomach—more cum than one orgasm would usually allow—, there were tear tracks on his cheeks, and cum was slowly dripping out of him.

"You okay?" Nino asked, hand cupping Adrien's face and thumb sweeping over his cheek. Adrien nodded before pulling Nino down into a passionate, filthy kiss.

A week later, Nino drags Adrien back to his place and hands him a package. When Adrien opens it, he sees a pink vibrating dildo and nearly drools at how long it is.

"In case you want to put on another show for me." Nino says, hand trailing down to cup Adrien's ass meaningfully. Adrien hums and idly sucks on the head of the toy. He revels in Nino's groan and the erection grinding into his ass.


End file.
